


hideaway

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Missions, honestly idk, slight injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 03:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6267529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sleepy kisses, tuna salad and missions</p>
            </blockquote>





	hideaway

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tori107](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tori107/gifts).



> probably ooc !!!

Bucky notices his eyes first. That is perhaps, the first thing he ever noticed about T’Challa and even now, they don't cease to amaze him. He smiles a little, reserved and to himself. Beside him, T’Challa stirs.

“You're awake.” He comments and those gleaming eyes, sleepy and ever observant, travel to Bucky’s eyes. He nods.

“I am.” 

“Did you sleep well?” He asks, slowly rising. When T’Challa had fallen asleep against his shoulder, Bucky hadn't dared to move. One single movement and Bucky would snatch sleep from him, something they didn't catch often.

T’Challa stands, hands locking and stretching above him. His shirt rides up just barely. Bucky tries not to stare.

“Well enough.”

He doesn't flinch when a hand rests against his cheek and a kiss, warm and gentle is pressed against his forehead.

Progress, he thinks to himself, progress.

“Are you hungry?” He asks out of spite. 

A soft, lazy chuckle.

Sleepy eyes meet his own and T’Challa nods.

He turns to head to the kitchen.

Strong fingers grab his wrist and stop him. He turns and T’Challa reaches forward with his other hand, combing through Bucky’s hair gently, lovingly. 

He lets go of Bucky’s wrist and he misses the pressure, briefly. It's a comfort, for some reason. But that hand finds its place on Bucky’s hip and he wraps his arm around T’Challa’s shoulder, fingertips seeking the infinite warmth that his skin provides. 

Lips, soft as butter touch his, brief but then again, slower and longer and Bucky feels himself let go. T’Challa swipes his tongue against Bucky's lip and he parts, enough to let T’Challa closer.

Then he pulls away.

Smiles.

The tilt of his head is endearing and to Bucky’s dismay, he deattaches himself completely.

“I make a wicked tuna salad, bud.” He runs a hand through his hair.

T’Challa makes a noise of agreement, a lazy purr almost and Bucky takes a moment to notice how relaxed he is.

He muses to himself, the prospect of cats.

He notices T’Challa’s eyes again but in a different light. Standard op that takes them by surprise. He lets his guard down momentarily and gets grazed by a knife.

T’Challa’s eyes are darker now, storming over with haze that he can't comprehend and Bucky tries not to think about the knife slash across his stomach.

“You're hurt.” His voice is calm enough to pull Bucky from his thoughts and he manages a shrug.

“It'll heal.” It will in fact heal, but the pain is here and T’Challa is worrying.

Don't, Bucky almost says.

He's helped back to his room and Bucky watches, wistful as T’Challa strips him of his shirt and pants, mumbling slightly. He bandages the wound with nimble fingers before bringing Bucky a glass of water and slipping into his own, comfortable clothing.

Bucky stumbles to the bathroom and washes his face, the slight cut on his bottom lip and the grime from the day’s work. He stands in front of the mirror, bare chested except the bandages. Strong arms wrap loosely around his torso and he tilts his head, T’Challa’s chin resting at the crook of his shoulder.

“We did well.”

“Yeah.”

He turns and presses the panther into a hug, careful of his own injury and boundaries. He doubts those exist between them anymore.

They eat and then sleep, wrapped around in blankets made of hope and the everlasting presence of the other.

**Author's Note:**

> im emotional and idk how bad this is be gentle im weak


End file.
